


It was the night before Halloween

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Happy halloween, Poetry, it was the night before christmas, it was the night before halloween, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: 'Twas the night before Halloween, when all through the houseEverybody was nervous, screaming out loud;The costumes were hung by the closet with care,In hopes that Stingy Jack soon would be there;





	It was the night before Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to participate in [‘Operation: Show Tom Hiddleston some love’ ](https://abookfortomhiddleston.tumblr.com/post/177954903843/operation-show-tom-hiddleston-some-love/) aka a book for Tom Hiddleston and since the official Tumblr [@abookfortomhiddleston](https://abookfortomhiddleston.tumblr.com/) is in silent radio and tonight is the night before Halloween I decided to publish myself. Enjoy.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------

**'Twas the night before Halloween, when all through the house**  
Everybody was nervous, screaming out loud;  
The costumes were hung by the closet with care,  
In hopes that Stingy Jack soon would be there;

The children were nestled happy with their lanterns,  
While visions of sugar-skulls danced in their heads;  
And mamma in his suit, and I in my own,  
Had just settled their brains for a visit to Halloween Town,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like the flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon with a wicked smile and a mock  
Gave light of the night-horrors below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature tesseract, and a man with a sneer,

With an elegant move, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be a dream.  
More rapid than eagles his enemies they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them, by name?

"Now, TIN-CAN! now, CAPTAIN! now, WIZARD and CAT!  
On, BROTHER! on HULKSTER! on, WEBSTER and NAT!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before Loki send them to fly,  
When he meet with an obstacle, giant to the sky,  
So up to the house-top of course he flew,  
With the sleeve full of toys, and a pocket knife too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard above my head  
The prancing and punching each with a little thread.  
“Leave me alone you ignorant, you damn fools  
You are more annoying than Deadpool.”

As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney Loki came with a loud sound.  
“Curse you Avengers!” He screams with bitter  
“Curse your bickering, curse you hateful gate keeper!”

His clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
Still he was shining, from his head to his foot,  
A bundle of burns he’s got on his back,  
And he looked like a jaguar ready to attack.

His eyes -- how they twinkled! His dimples how deli!  
He smiles like a dandy, elegant and deadly!  
Or maybe I was imaging things,  
As I fell in love with the god of tricks

The anger of a hundred he held tight in his teeth,  
And the aura it encircled his head like a sheath;  
He had a slim body and long black hair,  
That shook, when he laughed like a dark nightmare.

I scream when I saw him, in spite of myself,  
But he was such a vision, the most handsome elf;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to fear;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
Laying his finger up to his lips, up the chimney he lurk  
He sprang to his retreat,  
While everybody still looking for him;

Away he flew like the down of a thistle,  
while I almost faint, too much beauty to handle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
SORRY FRIENDS BETTER LUCK NEXT FIGHT!

And you may ask where was Clint?  
Well he was trick o’ treating with his kids.  
Once again he missed all the fun,  
Because a writer’s lazy ass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it don't forget to leave a comment :*


End file.
